The Second Survivor
by NinjaAuthor14
Summary: Naruto is the village hero. How will he react to Kakashi's attacker turning out to be a second survivor of the Uchiha Massacre? An what will happen when this fiery Uchiha and funny Uzumaki have to go on a mission together? NarutoxOC not great at summaries but story is much better. Rated T for use of language
1. The Cloaked Girl

Hey Guys! New fanfic for you. Hope you enjoy! Xx

PHANTOM*

* * *

"Ahhhh…..that was some good ramen Iruka sensei!" Naruto exclaimed patting his stomach. Iruka laughed. "Well considering that you just saved the village I think you deserve it Naruto" he chuckled. Naruto grinned his signature grin. Iruka hadn't been the first to reward him for his victory over Pain.

"Crap!" I was meant to meet up with Granny!" Naruto said panicking. "Thanks for the food sensei!" he said before running off. Iruka shook his head. "He'll never change" he thought walking home.

Naruto walked in the direction of the temporary Hokage office. He walked and looked at all the half built buildings, smiling at the workers progress in the repair in of the village. He then looked to the Hokage's heads carved into the side of the mountain. "Dad" he thought and pointed at the Fourth Hokage's carving. "I will surpass you and become Hokage"

"Naruto" said an all too familiar voice. Naruto spun round in surprise. "Kakashi sensei!" said Naruto with a grin. "Aren't you supposed to be on your way to Tsunade sama's tent?" he asked slightly frowning, hands in his pockets. Naruto laughed nervously scratching the back of his head. "I was just heading there" he said putting both hands behind his head and grinning sheepishly. "C'mon then, I was going in that direction anyway" Kakashi said leading the way pulling out one of his usual novels.

Naruto ran to his side. "Kakashi sensei, what does Granny want me for?" he asked suddenly realizing he hadn't a clue. "She's assigning you a mission" he said not looking up from his book. "What?! What kind of mission?!" Naruto asked excited. "You'll find out when you speak with Tsunade sama" Kakashi said still reading the novel.

Naruto pouted and looked around seeing that Kakashi had more interest in his perverted book than in him. Kakashi smiled under his mask as he saw his pupil sulk. He was proud of Naruto of course but he was told by the lady Hokage not to tell Naruto anything on the mission he was being assigned. With the war beginning and Naruto being the heart of it, Tsunade was sending him away to a safe location so he wouldn't be able to find out what was going on.

Suddenly a kunai flew past his face and stabbed he ground infront of them. Unfortuantely it had a paper bomb attached. It exploded causing people to run in all directions, away from the attack. Kakashi and Naruto dodged it just in time and faced the attacker; a black-cloaked character. "Who are you?!" Naruto shouted pointing at them in outrage. The figure said nothing but pulled out a kunai from under their cloak. Naruto prepared to ambush them but Kakashi held an arm out in front of him, preventing him from moving forward.

"Why are you attacking us?Are you working with Madara?" he asked sternly. "Don't associate me with that filth!" barked the figure from the shadows of their hood. Their voice was unmistakably one of a young female. "Then why are you attacking Naruto?" he asked dropping the arm he had held in front of Naruto. He half expected Naruto to run straight for the girl but surprisingly he stood his ground but kept his guard up.

The girl turned her shadowed face towards Naruto and then back to Kakashi. "Who said I was attacking him?"

Naruto ran straight at the hooded girl. "Shadow clone jutsu!" he said weaving the handsign. Two Naruto's appeared, one each side of him, and jumped at the girl. "Fireball jutsu!" she said weaving her handsigns and letting of alarge fireball straight at the three Naruto's. the clones dissappeared while the real Naruto took advantage of the distraction and created another clone. The ran at her at full speed and prepared the ball of wind known as..."RASENGAN!" Naruto shouted before throwing his hand at the girl. The girl jumped over Naruto, dodging the attack and causing Naruto to fall and create a large crater in the ground withis rasengan.

She ran straight for Kakashi, kunai in hand and directed it at his head. He dodged easilyand moving to the side, caught her arm causing her to drop her kunai. Naruto ran to aid his sensei after picking himself of the ground. The girl tried to hit Kakashi with her other arm but he simply caught her fist with his other hand. Naruto tore the cloak of her revealing the being inside...a face that widened Kakashi's eyes in shock.

It was a girl with a long red hair tied in a ponytail and emerald green eyes. "It can't be..." Kakashi thought loosening his grip in surprise. Despite the hair and eye colour she looked exactly like... "Obito" Kakashi said, shocked by the resemblance between the two. The girl easily freed herself from Kakashi's loose grasp. She jumped away from them and stood in front of them, face screwed up into a sneer. "Ah so you recognise this face Kakashi Hatake" she sneered. "Then again when I think about it you would recognise a face identical to the boy who practically died by your hands" Kakashi stood motionless ,face staring at the ground ashamed. "Sensei..." Naruto said noticing his sensei's ashamed face.

"Thats right Kakashi, your responsible for his death. You have no right to own that eye" she said face full of anger. Naruto looked the girl up and down. She wore the Hidden Leaf headband over her forehead a green sleeveless top, black shorts that cover half her thigh and black knee high boots. "Who are you? How do you know Kakashi sensei?!" Naruto shouted. The girl looked at him expression more composed. She blinked... and her eyes were now red with three black dashes around the pupil.

"My name is Amaya Uchiha" she said, her sharigan burning into Naruto's eyes. "And I'm the second survivor of the Uchiha Massacre"

* * *

Oooooh... cliffhanger! Amaya is a name I found on the internet meaning "night rain". But why does she look like Obito and why did she attack Kakashi? Until next time all you Naruto fans hope you enjoyed the first chap! R&R PLZ!

PHANTOM*


	2. Obito's Face

Yay! I finally updated! So anyway...STORY TIME!

PHANTOM*

* * *

Naruto stared at the girl in utter shock. Uchiha…Uchiha… that's all he could think about. "Kaka.." he began but stopped when he saw his sensei's face. Kakashi's face was a mixture of shock and guilt. This girl's face was exactly the same as... "….Obito…" he said again. Amaya simply stared at their shocked expressions with her own calm one.

"Don't say the name as if it means anything to you" she growled making her way towards the two. Naruto stood in front of Kakashi, kunai in hand. "I don't care if you're an Uchiha, you won't touch my sensei" he growled at her.

"Don't Naruto" Kakashi said. Naruto gave her a warning glare before moving to stand beside Kakashi.

"Genin should respect their higher ups" Amaya hissed at him.

"Just because you're higher up does not make you better than me!" Naruto barked.

"Then why aren't you even a chunnin yet?"

"None of your business! Geez all you Uchiha are SNOBS!"

Naruto and Amaya's faces were suddenly just inches apart. "I dare you to say that again you cocky bastard.." she growled pointing a kunai to his throat, her sharingan activated .

"Calm down. Naruto be quiet" Kakashi said pulling Naruto back. When he had Naruto at a safe distance he turned to Amaya.

"Why did you attack us? As a Konoha shinobi you should not be trying to harm your fellow comrades" he said sternly. Amaya stared at him with her red pupils.

"You Kakashi Hatake are no comrade of mine" she hissed with a pained expression. "It's your fault my uncle died….."

Kakashi's eyes widened. "…So…you're Obito's niece" he said suddenly cautious.

"Damn right I am! It's your fault he's dead! It's your fault I never met him!" the girl's voice was full of anger and grief. Grief for a relative she had never even known.

"Who is Obito?" Naruto asked Kakashi. Kakashi's expression was pained. "Tell him!" the girl shouted.

"Now is not the time for bringing back hurtful memories" Kakashi stated with authority. Amaya looked at him with disgust. "There's no need to bring the up when their already there….their all there in your left socket" she said pointing to his covered eye.

Naruto was tired of listening to a conversation he knew nothing about.

"WOULD SOMEONE PLEASE TELL ME WHAT THIS IS ALL ABOUT" he shouted. Amaya just looked at him with mild interest.

"Nothing that concerns you" she said turning her eyes back to Kakashi.

Suddenly ANBU appeared out of nowhere.

"Amaya!" one barked "You're not supposed to be roaming the village!"

She calmly looked back at the masked man. "I've had enough of being kept in the dark and kept away from everyone else apart from on missions! Tsunade sama knew I would face Kakashi sooner or later" she said.

"You told him who you are! You were not supposed to tell anyone, especially Naruto!" the man barked. She then looked at Naruto. "Oh, so this is the Kyubi's host" she said sarcastically; it was obvious that she already knew who he was.

Naruto clenched his fists.

The ANBU looked uncomfortable. "Amaya, the Hokage requests your presence immediately" said another ANBU in calmer tone stepping forward. Amaya, giving Kakashi one last disgusted glare said "Understood" before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

"Alright, what the heck just happened?" Naruto said confused as well as pissed off. Kakashi just gave one last look at where the girl had been and started to walk towards the Hokage Office.

"Sensei..?" Naruto said staring at his teacher walking away as if nothing happened.

"C'mon Naruto, we mustn't keep Tsunade sama waiting he said in his usual tone. "Wait a second! You're going to tell me what just happened!" Naruto shouted pointing a finger at him angrily.

Kakashi stopped walking and turned to his pupil. Seeing the undying stubbornness in his expression Kakashi shook his head. Naruto really could be a pain sometimes.

"That girl was the niece of Obito Uchiha, a boy on my team who died when we were fighting in the Second Great Ninja War" Kakashi said. Naruto was surprised Kakashi had even responded to him.

"Amaya was meant to have died in the Uchiha massacre so I don't know all the details of how she is alive.." Kakashi suddenly gave Naruto a very stern look which probably meant that the next piece of information was important. "Naruto, be very cautious around her. She is more dangerous than she looks however I'm not in the authority to tell you why"

Naruto nodded in understanding, glad that Kakashi had made things clearer.

"Alright! Let's go visit Granny" Naruto said with a grin deciding not to pursue the subject. Kakashi let out a sigh and pulled out is book but he was unable to shake Amaya's angry and grieving face out of his mind. The sooner he got to concentrate on the war the better.

* * *

Kakashi knocked on the door and waited for a response. "Enter" called Tsunade from the other side. Naruto walked in with hands behind his head Kakashi following. "Granny!" How you holding up?" said Naruto with a grin. Tsunade's eyebrow quirked and Kakashi sweat dropped.

"Naruto, I'm going to send you on a mission accompanied by Yamato, Aoba and Gai . You leave tomorrow" she stated completely ignoring his question. "Geez that was quick.." thought Naruto.

"Also" Tsunade said, her brow furrowing slightly. "There will be one other jounin accompanying you.." she said flicking her eyes to Kakashi and then back to Naruto. "Amaya!"

"Oh shit" was all Naruto could think as the girl appeared out of nowhere. "Yes, Hokage sama" she said before realizing who was in the room with her. "Hatake…" she growled slipping a hand into her pouch.

"Amaya!" Tsunade barked again. Amaya growled and took her hand away from her pouch. "What is the meaning of this Hokage sama" she said clenching her fists. Tsunade gave her a frown.

"Naruto, this is Amaya Uchiha and she will be the jounin accompanying you on your mission"

The two ninja teens looked at each other and then back to the Hokage "EEEEHHHHHHHH…..!" they screamed.

"Why am I stuck babysitting this dope when I can be doing something worthwhile!" Amaya shouted. "Well I don't want to be stuck with a snob of an Uchiha like you!" Naruto shouted. "Say that again and I'll"

"SHUT UP!" roared Tsunade splitting her desk into two pieces. The three other ninja jumped back. "Amaya! Do not argue! Naruto! You will find that Amaya holds information you will be interested to hear so let's say I'm doing you a favour!" Tsunade shouted.

"Now get out of my sight and get to know each other WITHOUT killing someone…." Tsunade said flicking her eyes to Amaya who mumbled in disappointment "and don't even think I won't be watching!" Naruto and Amaya looked at each other and sighed and shook hands.

* * *

"Hurry up Naruto" Everyone is already on except you!" Yamato called at Naruto's running figure. Naruto ran and jumped onto the boat grinning… then tripped and fell flat on his face. He looked up from to find Amaya's glaring face looking down at him.

"We don't have time to be delaying" she hissed yanking him to his feet. "This is an important mission so we don't need you screwing it up"

"Do the know each other?" Aoba asked Yamato watching the two teens argue. "Yeah apparently the girl is another survivor of the Uchiha clan and has a serious grudge against Kakashi" Yamato said keeping an eye on the Uchiha. "Uchiha!" Aoba said in disbelief. "Yeah... but not just any Uchiha…" Yamato said darkly. "Amaya Uchiha, the only Uchiha ever born with Mangekyou Sharingan"

* * *

Soooo.. what did you think? R&R and I'll give you a virtual cupcake heehee :P Love you guys! X

PHANTOM*


	3. I Trust You

Hey guys! New chap :D Enjoy!

PHANTOM*

* * *

Naruto stared at Amaya's face, studying her distant expression. She had been staring out at the ocean for nearly half an hour without saying a word or making any movement. It was as if she was in a trance, unaware of Naruto's curios eyes. They had been travelling for about a week now but still had a long way to go before reaching their destination; Turtle Island.

"Hey Naruto! Lunch is ready!" called Aoba from the door down to the lower level, waving a hand, beckoning Naruto to come over.

"Be right there" he said giving Amaya one last glance before jogging over to join Aoba. Amaya had been aware Naruto had been staring at her but was not bothered by it. When her clan was alive that's all they ever did…stare. Stares of hatred, envy, wariness…in short her clan despised her existence. They'd whisper things like "the demon" or "the monster". And all because she was different…

Amaya shook her head. This wasn't the time to be thinking of pointless things. She had to stick to her mission even if it did mean she was stuck babysitting the Kyuubi.

"Are you alright Amaya san?"

Amaya turned swiftly around to find Yamato looking at her with concern.

"No, I'm fine" she said with her usual blank expression. Yamato frowned slightly then sighed. "Lunch is ready; would you like to join us?"

Amaya looked at him with a confused expression. Yamato was one of the few ANBU that knew who she was and what she was cable of. Before Tsunade had appointed him as temporary leader of Team Kakashi, he had gone on a few missions with Amaya. On all occasions he had kept his distance and didn't talk to her unless necessary. Why the sudden conversation now?

But Amaya wasn't about to start asking pointless questions so she simply nodded politely and followed down inside the boat to where the rest of the group where the rest of the group were eating. A very green faced Gai was being fed by Aoba while Naruto was complaining loudly about how after this mission he'd never look at fish in the same way again.

They all looked up when Yamato and Amaya entered with slightly surprised expressions. Amaya had never joined them for a meal on the boat before today.

"Ah, Yamato, Amaya san, do join us" Aoba said politely gesturing to the seats opposite him….right beside Naruto. Amaya reluctantly sat beside Naruto, exchanging a withering look with him before looking away. She ate her fish in silence and listened to Naruto's conversation with Yamato.

"How much longer until we reach the island Yamato Taichou?"

"About another two weeks"

"WHAT! Two more weeks with nothing but FISH! Are you trying to kill my taste buds!"

"Naruto we have other food but we are in an ocean full of fish so we might as well make use of it…"

"EHHH! We have been eating fish all week when we had other food!"

The conversation went on. Everyone laughed as Naruto ranted but Amaya looked at Naruto. "How is he so cheerful? How is he able to make people around him so happy even if he's not cheerful himself? How can he have so many friends when everyone knows what he can become?"

Naruto suddenly felt a pair of eyes staring into the side of his head so he turned his head and met the blank eyes of Amaya. "What are you staring at?"

Amaya seemed shocked when Naruto questioned her, as if she had only woken up. A slight blush crossed her cheeks and she turned her face away stubbornly "Could have you the same question when you were staring at me for **half an hour**!"

Everyone apart from the two physically held their breath waiting for Naruto's response. Naruto blushed darkly and turning his face away he said loudly "I…I have no idea what you're talking about"

Amaya grinned at her small victory and continued to eat, listening to the outward sighs of relief from the group.

* * *

Amaya stood silently on the deck, arms crossed, eyes closed at the side of the boat. "Hey"

Amaya opened her eyes and stared into the clear blue eyes of Naruto. He looked at the boards at his feet and scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "About that information Granny mentioned…"

"I'm not going to tell you anything"

Naruto then looked straight at her with a confused look. She glared at him, green eyes burning into his own blue ones. "Why not?"

"I did not offer to willingly give this information to you"

"But Granny..."

"Tsunade sama said the information would be interesting not helpful to you. The information has no relevance to your mission whatsoever therefore I don't have to tell you anything"

Naruto's face screwed up in frustration. Amaya simply glared back. "And anyway you haven't been exactly friendly to me so far…"

"Why do you think that is! You attacked Kakashi sensei, accused him of killing your uncle! And anyway you are they one who's always acting like you hate everyone! You're just a hypocrite who accuses the innocent of a crime they didn't commit!"

Naruto suddenly felt his feet whisked from underneath and he landed hard on his back. He stared up into Amaya sharingan. She raised a kunai above her head ready to strike.

"Amaya stop!" shouted Yamato ready to restrain her with his wood.

**STAB!**

Naruto lay completely frozen on the ground staring up into Amaya's eyes. The kunai she had been holding was now embedded in the wood only inches away from his face. Amaya's hand still held onto its handle, knuckles white.

Naruto's eyes widened when he felt something wet hit his cheek. Tears slowly fell from Amaya's eyes. "What would you know?" she hissed. Naruto just stared mouth open, speechless.

"Did Kakashi even tell you about Obito" Naruto at her guiltily.

"I didn't think so"

Amaya pulled the kunai out of the wood and got of him. She walked towards the door down to the sleeping quarters when Naruto was on his feet. "That doesn't prove anything! I still believe that Kakashi sensei wouldn't kill a comrade!" he shouted. Amaya stood still for a moment and without turning said "I'll leave it up to you and Kakashi to prove that to me"

She then went through the door and disappeared from his sight. Yamato sighed in relief. Naruto had gotten away this time but who knows what would have happened if the other jounin hadn't been here. Amaya may be a jounin herself but she was exactly like Naruto when it came to suppressing her emotions.

"Naruto, you don't know who you're messing with. In terms of strength she's as strong as Pein" he said slowly.

Naruto looked at him sternly "That's not going to stop me. It never has and it never will"

Yamato shook his head but decided not to argue. With Naruto you'd never know what might happen if you continue.

* * *

Amaya held onto the railings of the boat now loose red hair flying with the breeze. The moonlight glistened on the surrounding waters, lighting up the night. She wore a plain white t-shirt and baggy grey shorts the reached her knee. She wasn't able to sleep as she kept thinking about her earlier conversation with Naruto. She decided to come up here and think things over.

"Who does he think he is? To think I would give the information to someone like him…it has nothing to do with him anyway…damn you Tsunade for handing out that information…"

"What are you doing out here so late?" Amaya turned around and found Naruto frowning at her.

"Could ask you the same question" she retorted turning away from him again. Naruto frowned deeper and went to stand beside her "I couldn't sleep"

She looked at him confused for a moment as all the snoring he was doing said otherwise before saying "Neither could I"

"What were you doing anyway?"

"I was inches from killing you and you still think it's safe to have a conversation with me"

"I'm not scared of you"

"You should be"

"Tell me why and I should be scared of you"

"I was born with Mangekyou Sharingan, I was ranked an S class ninja at 14 and my sharingan is stronger than Kakashi's, Itachi's or Sasuke's"

Naruto stared at her for a minute before mumbling "Geez that's a mouthful"

Amaya burst out laughing, gasping for air, tears streaming down her cheeks. "Hehe...I…tell you I have stronger eyes than Kakashi and you point out the length of the sentence" she said gasping for air. Naruto grinned in victory "Mission complete!"

Amaya looked at him confused before he grinned wider "I made it my personal mission to try and make you smile!"

Amaya couldn't help but smile "You really are the most unpredictable ninja"

He laughed and put his hands behind his head. They stood beside each other, staring at the moon. "About earlier…"

Amaya turned to him in surprise. "…I shouldn't have tried to force the information out of you. I guess I thought since you're an Uchiha it'd have something to do with Sasuke…I never really thought it could be painful for you if it was…"

"It is"

Naruto turned to her in surprise.

"Sasuke and his brother Itachi were like brothers to me, well…Sasuke might have been a bit more than that…"

"Damn it! Sasuke really did have all the girls…" Naruto thought grimly. Amaya gave him a withering look.

"If you think that I was one of his fangirls, stalking him and confessing my love for him every five seconds you're severely mistaken"

"Funny that's exactly what I thought" he thought.

"Anyway…" she began giving him a look "My clan weren't exactly celebrating my birth. They thought it was outrageous that a baby with only half Uchiha blood could have been born with Mangekyou Sharigan…"

"You're only half Uchiha!"

Amaya nodded "Your usual Uchiha wouldn't have green eyes or brown hair Naruto"

"Never really thought about that…"

"My mother wasn't an Uchiha…she died giving birth to me and because of this the clan couldn't except that I was the one born with the Mangekyou sharingan. They never spoke or made eye contact but I could always hear them whispering. Shop owners would ban me from the shops… they despised me. Even my own father didn't see me for who I was…he only ever saw me as my uncle because of how much I looked like him. He kept calling me Obito and would always talk about him and my mother"

Naruto could relate with Amaya. This is the same thing that happened to him and the villagers in Konoha when he was younger. He hated when someone had to go through that because he knew how painful and lonely it was.

"That's how I came to love my dead uncle, through my father's vivid description of him"

She sighed sadly.

"Then I was saved from my loneliness. One day, when I was four I was crying under a tree because a shop owner had thrown me out of a shop. That's when I met Sasuke…"

She smiled softly "He brought me to his house and insisted on me playing with him. His father was clan head so the atmosphere was deadly…but I found out that because of that Sasuke who I was… and he told me he didn't care cause that didn't make me a bad person"

Naruto grinned.

"Then I met Itachi. Everyone in the clan was jealous of his talent. He was so gentle and friendly, nothing like I'd imagined he'd be.

Naruto suddenly looked uncomfortable. "What's wrong?"

Naruto fidgeted slightly "Do…you know the truth about Itachi?"

Amaya looked sadly at Naruto. "Yeah I do"

Naruto looked at her in surprise.

"The night the clan was killed I was ill so I hadn't gone to school that day…" she began.

"I heard my father screaming and then the door open and Itachi came in with a bloody katana. I was scared so I activated my sharingan. Itachi told me he wasn't going to kill me and then he told me why…"

"He did it to save you and Sasuke…"

"I know but…he told me I wasn't allowed to let Sasuke see me because he wasn't going to tell him the truth"

Naruto put his hand on her shoulder sympathetically. She smiled at him.

"After he killed the rest of the clan…I stayed at home mourning for my father…we left and went straight to The Third Hokage. I was sent to a room I would have to stay in so no one would find me. I never saw Itachi after that…"

She put her head in her hands.

"I spent the rest of my life in that room. I was trained to suppress my emotions and how to do different jutsu by different ANBU level shinobi. They accessed me and I became an ANBU when I was ten"

"You must have been talented" Naruto said grinning.

Amaya snorted. "If it weren't for my Sharingan I'd probably still be a genin"

Naruto scoffed "You do realize you nearly killed the guy who beat Pein"

Amaya gave him a playful punch on the shoulder. "Anyway, I never left that room apart from missions. Btu I was drove insane with revenge because my the man who was responsible for my Uncle's killer was just a heartbeat away. I wanted to kill him so bad…"

Naruto remained silent.

"..so I finally was able to escape even if it was only for a few minutes"

She then smiled. "That's all I have"

Naruto grinned widely "Thank you! I'm glad you told me"

"I trust you Naruto"

He looked at her in surprise. She smiled.

"You made me smile and laugh in what has been years. You really are special"

Naruto grinned and scratched his cheek modestly.

"I've learned you're not the type to lie…so I believe in your faith in Kakashi and I won't accuse him of killing Obito"

Naruto suddenly hugged her "Thank you! I promise you won't be disappointed"

She smiled and hugged him back "I now know I won't be"

* * *

"I'm so tireddd…" complained Naruto standing beside a green Guy.

"Hey Naruto, give us a hand with this sail!" shouted Aoba pulling the rope.

"I'm too tired…" he said before he was slapped in the back of the head. He whirled round and found Amaya giving him a scowl. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR!"

"Go help him, it's your own fault you're tired" she said suddenly grinning.

"YOU'RE DOING NOTHING,YOU HELP!"

"Fine we'll both help" she said grinning grabbing his wrist and dragging him over.

"They seemed to be getting along better" commented Aoba watching the two argue but in a friendly way.

"Yeah I noticed that too" said Yamato

"Let's hope it lasts"

* * *

Ok loooonng chappie there. I'm so proud of myself! I plan on doing long chaps every two weeks so fro all you peeps who are reading Why'd You Leave Me** I AM NOT ABANDONING IT!** I repeat** I AM NOT ABANDONING IT!** I just want to finish this story first and I will finish it as soon as possible :) Anyway thanks to all you who have read my story. I made some slight changes in previous chappies but nothing too major :) Amaya's life in the Uchiha clan will be in more detail in future chapters so thats something to look forward to :D Luv you guys x

PHANTOM*


	4. Protective yet Wants to kill you

Hey.. so I'm late. Shoot me but in all fairness it is a very long chapter. And anyway look who I have with me! Naruto! (fangirl scream)

Naruto: Ehh! Where am I!? this girl just attacked me and-

(Puts tape over mouth)

Anyway...we'll talk to Naruto next chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

"An octopus, eh…?" Yamato said with folded arms looking at Naruto's grinning face.

"…And now we're going to an island paradise on a secret mission, so that must be a sign!" Naruto said enthusiastically, eyes bright with excitement. He then slumped down against the railing, closing his eyes and said dreamily. "It's just like the prophecy foretold."

Amaya smiled in their direction from where she was busy tightening the ropes and shook her head at Naruto's grinning expression. Somehow she didn't see a frog's version of paradise being the same as what Naruto's. But she didn't say this to Naruto…yet.

Yamato then gave Amaya a knowing glance. She nodded unenthusiastically. The look practically informed her _"Naruto still hadn't realized what is actually going on so don't spill the beans!"_ The past couple of weeks Amaya and Naruto had become quite good friends so it was becoming harder and harder for Amaya not to tell him the truth.

The captain suddenly announced, coming out of the steering room "Please prepare to disembark soon."

Naruto leapt with these words and moved to the centre of the boat looking out for the long awaited "paradise." Amaya walked to his side put a hand on his shoulder trying to stop him from jumping of the boat with excitement. "Calm down it mightn't be worth getting excited over," she said meeting his confused Caribbean blue eyes.

"But Deka Jiichan Sennin-"

"Is a frog Naruto…Oh look there it is!" she suddenly said pointing out at a large black shape in the water ahead. Naruto snapped his eyes out to where she was pointing before shouting "You're right!"

But as they drew closer the teen's faces fell in horror. The "island" was a mess of pointed rocks, sticking out from all angles. Carcasses and bones littered the shore much to the delight of the oversized bugs crawling through them. Strange, supposedly animal, noises sounded from the darkness of the island adding to the eerie atmosphere.

"T-this is paradise…?" Naruto said with a low voice, his face a mask of fear.

"Ok I don't even know how this can be paradise from a frog's perspective" Amaya said lowly with the exact same expression.

"It's like Konoha's forest of death…" the captain said with a grin.

_"Well that would have been useful earlier,"_ thought Amaya darkly. She gave Naruto a sympathetic pat on the back and grinned as he glared at her childishly.

"…But don't worry… the animals won't do anything as long as you leave them alone…there's jut one thing…" the captain said still smiling weirdly.

"One thing? What is it? Yamato asked just before Naruto started shouting "How is this paradise!? That stupid Deka Jiichan Sennin!"

He smashed to the floor when Amaya stomped him down with her foot. "Have some respect you idiot!" she said with a face that radiated annoyance. She then smiled sweetly at the captain "Do continue."

The captain's good eye gave her a wary look before continuing "In this ocean, there's a-,"

"Oh! An octopus leg!" Naruto shouted, popping up from the floor and pointing behind the captain. The whole crew turned to where his finger pointed and their jaws dropped. Giant tentacles waved in the air behind the boat, dripping with water, and not looking the least bit friendly. Naruto reached out to the tentacles, eyes glazed over "Here, octopus! Come and lead me!"

"Naruto…that's…" Yamato began before Amaya shouted "A SQUID YOU IDIOT!"

"Huh!?" Naruto said with a clueless expression. Amaya gave him a what-the-hell look.

"There it is! I-I was just about to tell you to watch out for that!" shouted the captain from where he lay on the ground. "WHAT!?" was the rest of the crews response, excluding Naruto who was studying the squid closely.

".5.6…" he counted pointing at each of the individual legs. Can't you tell without counting its legs!?" Yamato said seriously "Let's get it Naruto!"

"I just want to make sure…" Naruto pleaded before he was quickly scooped up by one of the tentacles.

"WAH!" he screamed from high in the air. "NARUTO!" Yamato shouted at him before a humungous octopus with bull like features creature burst out of the water and punched the squid with great force. "Get out of here, squid!" it shouted sending it crashing into the water.

"What!? There's another one!" Yamato shouted in disbelief. "THIS IS CRAZY!" Amaya screamed in complete frustration. "...8… IT'S AN OCTOPUS!" Naruto shouted slipping from the "octopus's" now loose tentacle. "This one's really an octopus!" he said just before landing back on the deck.

Yamato looked at him with a bored expression "Is it…really?"

"Killer Bee-sama!" the captain exclaimed causing the jounin to snap their eyes to the "octopus" and saw a tanned muscular man unmerge from the creature's flesh. "Killerbee? Then…that's…"

_"The Hachibi"_ thought Amaya with a slight grin_ "One of the only Hosts of a tailed beast that can control it"_

"You're late, you idiots!" he said as the body of the hachibi seemed to be sucked into his own.

He landed on the boat just as the last of the tentacles was sucked in while Naruto shouted "Hey! Yo octopus man, thanks!" with his hands in the air. Killerbee was quiet for a second the simply responded "Hey yo…?" as if asking a question and then pulled out a small notebook that was titled "Rhyme Book" and opened it.

The crew looked at him with confusion. "Will this work? I dunno bout this… No, I think it's out, whee, 'cause I'm an outlaw who don't like kids." Killerbee said causing all the other ninja aboard to simply stare at him in confusion…Naruto not counted.

"What's up with this guy? All muscles and sunglasses and bad jokes-" he said before being slammed into the ground by Amaya's fist locking with the top of his head. "BE POLITE YOU IDIOT!" she roared. Naruto shot back up covering the top of his head with hand. "WHAT THE HELL! YOU WERE THINKING IT TOO! AND WILL YOU STOP CALLING ME THAT!" he shouted in her face. Damn, now he was reading her mind…

"Do you want to have a fight Uzumaki…" she said with a scary expression putting her face closer to his intimidatingly.

"I'm ready anytime…" he said giving her an even scarier expression and pushing his face in until they were only inches apart.

Killerbee looked up from his notebook and looked at the two teens before saying "Yo, are yous gonna fight or kiss?"

Naruto and Amaya looked at him and then back at each other, realized how close they really were, blushed bright red before jumping apart.

"Go back to your bad jokes!" Naruto shouted clearly pissed off but Killerbee was already mumbling words while reading the notebook.

"It's not a bad joke," said the captain "That's his original style, combining enka singing with a rap beat. He calls it enka rap!"

Naruto was about to comment when a voice came from the looming spines of the island "Welcome, everyone! I've been waiting for you," said a man with hair that was as spiky as the island and a strip of paint running down the bridge of his nose. "My name is Motoi and I'm in charge here. Follow me and I'll show you where you'll be staying."

"That guy needs a haircut…" thought Amaya finding herself unable to tear her eyes away from the massive spikes piled on his head.

"Ooh…are we finally there…?" came Aoba's voice from the stairs. When he finally appeared, he was half carrying a fully sick green Gai with an uncomfortable smile on his face.

"Ooh…" was all Gai could say with a mouth full of saliva.

"Looks like you're a little seasick" Aoba half joked, trying to lighten the mood but failing with flying colours.

"Are you ok, Gai-sensei?" asked Naruto with little worry in his words.

"I had no idea you were the seasick type" said Yamato with slight surprise.

_"Geez, men have no sensitivity whatsoever…"_ thought Amaya looking at the two in disappointment. They really needed to start sounding like they actually cared. She put Gai's other arm over her shoulder. Gai didn't seem to notice someone else helping, but Aoba gave her a grateful nod.

The boat finally docked and they all got off, bringing their small backpacks and Gai with them. Naruto went on and on about how he hoped the food here wasn't fish to Amaya who was feeling a bit hacked off because all Naruto ever did since the start of the journey was complain about fish.

The group had walked for about ten minutes when…

"ROAR!" roared an enormous gorilla, jumping out in front of their path.

"WAHHHH!" was the group's response, apart from Gai who just got sick, Motoi and Killerbee.

"Calm down King-chan! They're with me" Bee said raising a hand to stop the monster gorilla.

The gorilla calmed down instantly and looked at Bee in admiration and made friendly grunts.

"It's a gorilla! It's a gorilla!" Naruto exclaimed with bright eyes. He then looked at Amaya who was giving him a blank expression. "What?"

"You're an idiot" was her reply. Naruto was about to argue but Motoi had already begun talking.

"Bee-san is the King of the Beasts here and has tamed them all. So as long as your with him , this place is perfectly safe." Motoi said with admiration oozing in his voice. "In addition, Kumogakure's Best Ninja have created a barrier around the island. If anyone suspicious approaches, it will alert us immediately."

Amaya caught glimpse of the slight realization in Yamato's eyes, who was standing beside her. She then turned her eyes sadly to Naruto who was to her right._ "Like birds in cage,"_ she thought sadly.

"Who the heck is the octopus man anyway?" Naruto asked giving Motoi a confused.

Motoi seemed a bit put off by the question but he answered it none the less.

"The bravest of all Kumogakure's heroes," Motoi began with pride in his voice, turning his eyes towards Bee slightly. "It's not just the wild animals he's tamed…he also has complete control of the Biju within him…" Motoi directed his eyes fully to Naruto. "He is a host just like you. He is the Hachibi."

Naruto's eyes widened "The host…of the Hachibi…and…he can control it? That old man can?"

Amaya feeling the slight hurtful disbelief in Naruto's voice reached out and gave his forearm a comforting squeeze.

"That's Killerbee-san," Motoi said hardly, frowning slightly.

Amaya looked at Naruto who gave her one of his reassuring smiles. She let go of his arm and watched as Killerbee bumped fists with the giant gorilla.

"This island…is where he trained to control the Hachibi," Motoi said finally, surprising Naruto, before leading them to their quarters.

* * *

Naruto knocked on Killerbee's door with determination. Killerbee stepped out and looked Naruto up and down. "…Oh, it's the "hey yo" kid…what do you want? You want my autograph?" he said with slight cockiness. Naruto stared back with a serious expression.

"I want you to train me!" he said seriously.

Killerbee frowned "Train you?"

Naruto nodded "I'm the Kyubi's host. But I can't control it…so please teach me how to control a Biju!"

Bee stared into Naruto's determined eyes. His expression was unwavering and his eyes were set on their goal. In spite of all that…

"No way…my brother Raikage sent me here on vacation. Why would I use my precious vacation time for that, you stupid idiot!?" he said.

Amaya who had just come into hearing zone chuckled. She was starting to like Killerbee. She decided to stay just in case Naruto got out of hand.

"But you're a host like me!" Naruto argued "we should help each other out!

"I don't like your attitude…better try again, dude. Whee!" Bee rapped in a slightly harsh tone.

A light bulb seemed to light in Naruto's head.

"You've got sunglasses and a tan like it's hot, but you're pretty cool, and I like that a lot! Whee!" Naruto rapped. Amaya cringed at how bad it was…goes to show what Naruto'll do when he's desperate.

Killerbee was silent for a moment as if he were judging the performance. Naruto grinned nervously.

"That's a not a bad beat you got there, kid!" Bee said approvingly with a grin.

"YES! HE FELL FOR IT!" Naruto shouted in victory. Amaya sweat-dropped. And she thought Naruto was confusing.

"Yo!" Killerbee said raising his fist. Naruto looked at it in confusion, seeing this Killerbee explained "You've gotta start with a greeting! Bump fists with me and give me a beat!"

Bumping fists with Bee, Naruto rapped "Your shades are pretty shady-"

Bee gave him a disapproving._ "Idiot!"_ Amaya mentally screamed, balling her fist in frustration. Why couldn't he get it right when he really needed to!

Naruto quickly made a hand sign.

_"He's not planning to try and use force!? That idiot"_ she thought, readying herself to stop any conflict.

"Harem no jutsu!"

In a large poof of smoke…naked Naruto girls appeared in front of Bee. Amaya's jaw hit the floor.

Bee was silent as the Naruto girls crawled on him.

"And you know how to please a laaaaaady!"

"IDIOT!" Amaya screamed flying through the air, sharingan activated, and kicked the real Naruto with her raised foot. The Naruto girls disappeared, and Naruto poofed back into his real form as he flew and smashed into the rock wall. He shook with pain and remained on the floor. Amaya huffed with the force she put into the kick. Bee quirked an eyebrow at the Uchiha, taking in her sharingan and her strength.

**_"Bee, is this the girl A was warning us about?"_ **the Hachibi asked from inside him.

"Looks like it" Bee said simply, seemingly in thought.

**_"Uchiha…bet the Kyubi isn't too happy"_** the Hachibi said with amusement in his voice.

Amaya turned to Bee and bowed slightly. "My apologises Killerbee-sama for my comrade's immaturity" she said with formality. After a few seconds of no response Amaya stood upright and found Bee holding his fist out to her.

"I like your strength, reminds me of my friend the two tail's host" Bee said with a grin. Amaya hesitated for a second before bumping her fist with Bee's.

"Ok, now help your friend but he ain't gonna getting trained by me by me with that attitude yeah!" Bee rapped still grinning.

"Why not!" Naruto shouted, suddenly revived. Bee slammed the door shut as he quickly went back into his room.

"Hey! Train me octopops!" Naruto shouted through the door about to bang on it until Amaya caught his wrist.

"It's no use Naruto. You blew it, he isn't going to train you" Amaya said sternly. Naruto snapped his hand away from her and walked down the hall.

"Where are you going now!" she asked, pissed off with his childish attitude.

"I'm going to ask that Motoi guy how octopops learned to control the Hachibi!" he said before storming off.

"Naruto!" Amaya shouted in a pained voice before running after the stroppy teen.

* * *

Naruto banged furiously on Motoi's door until the he answered the door. "What is it!?" he snapped obviously not appreciating nearly having his door hammered down.

"Tell me how the sunglasses guy learned to control the Hachibi! I came here to train, didn't I?" Naruto demanded.

Amaya jabbed him in the ribs "Don't be so rude! It's bad enough that Killerbee-sama doesn't like you!" she hissed at him.

"Oh…so this about Bee's training" Motoi said with a sudden interest.

"He won't tell me! So I'm asking you!" Naruto stated.

"Me…?" Motoi seemed doubtful.

"I don't care if he's Kumogakure's hero! He's stubborn and unfair and I don't like his stupid rhymes! We're both hosts, so he should be a little nicer to me! Besides…"

Motoi grabbed Naruto by his collar and snapped "What do you know about Bee-san!? I dare you to say another word against, you little brat!"

Naruto was in shock at Motoi's sudden anger. Amaya grabbed Motoi's arm and gave him a stern look "I'm sorry if what Naruto has said has offended you…but his reasoning for wanting to be able to control the Kyubi is of good cause… so please tell us anything you know about Killerbee-sama's training" she said with a pleading voice with her face softening. Naruto felt a slight blush coming on at her expression. She had the typical shiny eyed, innocent girl face…something Naruto thought the Uchiha would never be capable of.

Motoi seemed to weaken slightly when she gave him that look. He hesitantly let go of Naruto's collar. "If you're a host too, then I'm sure you can imagine what sort of life he's led" Motoi growled at Naruto.

"Yeah I can! So that old man should be able to imagine what I've been through too!" Naruto retorted angrily but then his expression softened "So why won't he help me…!?"

Amaya gave Naruto a sympathetic expression. Motoi said nothing for a minute just looked at Naruto's sulking expression.

"He knows what's going on. He must have a reason," Motoi said finally.

"…Huh?" Naruto said clueless. Amaya slightly panicked but didn't let it show. Motoi better not spill the beans on why they were actually there…

"Did you exchange greetings?" Motoi asked with a slight grin feeling the sudden rise of alertness in Amaya's stare.

"Greetings?" Naruto said slowly thinking about it "I bumped fists with him…" he indicated raising his fist. Motoi gave him a blank expression.

"Ok…Naruto was it…? Come with me! I'll show you where Bee-san trained," he said with a grin and pointing a thumb at himself.

Naruto grinned widely. Amaya smiled and folded her arms "You better come too Yamato," she said with a chuckle.

Yamato appeared from behind a corner with a stern expression "Nothing gets by you does it Amaya-san," he said with a sigh.

Amaya grinned a boyish grin. "I'm the mokuton user, I'm sort of in charge of Naruto," Yamato informed Motoi.

"Oho…so you're the mokuton user…alright" Motoi said and then leading the way through the forest.

Naruto eagerly followed Motoi and Amaya smiled at her friend. Naruto was doing this for all the right reasons. She knew he could do it but she frowned at what would happen after he had succeeded. He wouldn't just stay here sitting, he'd go to wait for Sasuke but if he got out he'd see what was actually going on and knowing Naruto, would head straight for the heart of the war.

Naruto turned around to find Amaya seemingly in deep thought, lagging behind. He lightly jogged towards her and grabbed her wrist. She snapped out of her trance and looked at his grinning face.

"Let's go" he said with his signature grin. The worries disappeared from Amaya's mind when she met those Caribbean blue eyes and she grinned her own boyish grin. "Yeah."

Still holding her wrist Naruto jogged back to the group. Amaya jogged with him and smiled gently. Why was it that only Naruto could get rid of her worries? Not even Sasuke had that effect on her or Itachi for that matter.

"Thanks" Naruto said out of the blue. Amaya looked at him in surprise. "You stood up for me so thanks" he said turning his head to reveal a grin.

She smiled in response. _"You can do it Naruto"_ she thought. _"Nothing can stop you now"_

* * *

Hope you enjoyed! Don't forget to R&R!

Ninnin!


End file.
